Usuario:Bluesbreakers
Sobre mi left Soundtracks Favoritos de Bluesbreakers IT'S NO USE of an absolution Sonic Colors Jefe Final VS Nega Wisp Armor Phase 2 Terraria Soundtrack:Día (Versión Piano) Dust:An Elysian Tail Soundtrack:No rest for the wicked Dust:An Elysian Tail Soundtrack:Abadis Forest Inicio de Biografía :P Me llamo Brad. Me gusta la música eléctronica. Tengo un gato gris llamado Tirismikiris. Soy un poco tímido. Me gusta el fútbol americano. Soy un GRAN FAN de TD. thumb|left|370pxMi casa de la 1.1 en ese entonces (sin contar la casa de la trufa,la pintura,la cuerda que esta por ahí,ni los banners) Cuando salio la 1.2 y tambien mas npc quise hacer otra casa mas grande flotando,con puerta de teletransportador,cosas hechas de oro y el sombrero que siempre llevo puesto hasta arriba de un triangulo. thumbEn la casa tambien hay una B y S que se identifica con el nombre =3. Juegos Recomendados por Brad xD -Terraria 10/10 (e.e) -Dust:An Elysian Tail 10/10 -Sonic Generations 10/10 -Sonic Adventure 2 9/10 -Plants VS Zombies Garden Warfare 9/10 -Sonic 2006 8/10 (Tienes que evitar muchos errores :/) -Scribblenauts Unlimited 8/10 -Shadow The Hedgehog 8/10 -Mario Kart 7 7/10 (Mucho 7 xD) El bug que me destrozó la inspiración (Terraria móvil/ios) Como yo compré la versión móvil después del día que salió,me ocurrió un Bug que es inexpicable... Todo comenzó así (Consiga palomitas porque durará mucho xD) Cuando lo compré,inmediatamente lo pusé en favoritos :p y lo ejecuté,así empecé a jugar normalmente con un mundo de bosque con una colina y un lugar plano,empecé a picar hacia abajo y encontre una mini-cueva la cual la hice para poner maniquis xD,bueno seguí cavando y cavando hasta que había encontrado 1 stack de oro y 2 stacks de hierro(99),también consigo un poco de topacio y amatista.En unos segundos sin ver nada porque no tenía antorchas xD,caí en lava y perdí solo 2 de plata al menos :D. Cuando reaparecí me puse a talar más árboles y hacer las casas para los NPC's y después de tener 6 casas listas,me fuí a la mina otra vez (ahora con más cuidado xD) y encontré mi primer corazón de cristal,lo rompí inmediatamente y lo usé,cuando había encontrado el lugar donde había muerto la otra vez ví que ya estaba el fondo del infierno/inframundo y un demonio consigo,me mató y me puse a fundir el hierro que había conseguido y me hice el yunque y la armadura de hierro (pantalones y peto) fuí a explorar el mundo por la superficie y encontré la corrupción,me deje llevar por un abismo,y empecé a hacer una arena para el devorador de mundos,encontré un cofre a lado de un altar demoníaco y lo abrí,era una banda de regeneración y 7 bombas,con eso fue suficiente para llegar a los orbes sombríos,conseguí el mosquete y como no quería caminar hice que me matará un devorador de mundos.Cuando reaparecí en casa (tenía el inventario lleno) empece a colocar las cosas que había hecho...Ahí fue cuando empezó el bug,había puesto muchos cofres y cuando volví a mi mundo al otro día (No cuento lo demás del Tim y eso porque se alargará mucho xD) quería abrir mis cofres para ponerme el sombrero de mago que había conseguido y hacer la granja de baba con las estatuas de slime,y no podía abrirlos,me quedé con cara de:Brujería,los traté de romper con mi martillo de madera y si se rompierón,cuando los volví a colocar no tenían nada obiamente,pero había algo más extraño... la jungla había sido bugeada y había un abismo que llegaba hasta el infierno/inframundo y no había más que puro vació y una caída a la nada... Desde ahí ando con todo lo que consigo en mi inventario y ya no confío en cofres,porque si guardara lo que tenía y desapareciera ya sería mucho como mi Night's edge (Demoníaca). thumb|328px|Esta foto fué de mucho,mucho más después de que me pasará el bug Algunas cosas graciosas que me han pasado thumb|leftUn juego que compré venía así xD thumb|left|Un bug que pasaba antes de que al destructor lo pusieran inmune a los debuffsUn bug que siempre me pasaba antes de que al destructor lo pusieran inmune a todos los debuffs Mejores Amigos de la Wiki :V Lord Ender:Ha sido un gran amigo desde que nos hablamos en Youtube,también ha hecho que vuelva a esta wiki cuando una vez decidí irme. P.D:Ese hecho fue por mi competividad e.e Rhick W.W:Lo conocí una vez cuando estaba en el chat,desde ahí,nos gustaba poner muchos emoticones,los cuales hacían enfadar a Santiale17,siempre usó un emoticon que nunca sabré cual es,además...Su foto de Perfil es UN TAILS VERDE,pero el dice que es un fan-character ¬¬ P.D:Una vez,cuando estaba poniendo muchos emoticones,KroNoX lo sacó del chat,de inmediato saqué una foto e hice un video loquendo sobre ese acontecimiento. Aquí el video Original:thumb|center|335 px Mis páginas favoritas * 1._ Bluesbreakers * 2._ Luna Calabaza * 3._Blaze The Cat * 4._Miles "Tails" Prower * 5._So Much More